I Like You
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: A very blunt title that explains it all. Troy and Gabriella's budding relationship is sprouting to new heights. Story a part of the Not Rated T sereis, info inside. This is inbetween High School Musical 1&2. Please read. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story. My firstest Troyella on Fanfiction! Yay me!**

**So, anyways this story along with Coming Back For More and soon enough As I Am, You & Me Together, and Bigger Than Us are all apart of a Series entitled Not Rated T. Not Rated T is a collection of stories that basically aren't overly retarded or way too dramatic. After reading Brunette vs. Blonde (which I still love and I'm never going to delete) and a whole bunch of other cast and HSM based stories, I noticed that they were all related in one way: way, way dramatic. That usually meant cursing, unrealistic plots, and as my research concluded (stop laughing ya'll I'm being serious) lots of bad grammar.**

**So, in conclusion here's the story!**

Gabriella worked in a steady pace as she finished her math worksheets with ease. She finished up her last math problem when she heard someone knock at her balcony door.

Gabriella walked over to her door and opened her curtains and there stood Troy, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands in his pockets, like always. Gabriella smiled as she caught Troy's attention. He smiled his famously charming smile as Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey Gaby," Troy smiled as Gabriella walked outside shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," Gabriella returned in her sweet voice. Troy chuckled and rubbed his chin.

"So, do you have a date to the dance this Friday?" Troy asked shyly.

Troy felt shivers go up his spine, Gabriella was the only girl he ever felt shy around, and in fact she was the only girl that he crushed on as much as he did.

"No," Gabriella sighed shaking her head. Troy lead Gabriella over to the little bench and sat down besides her.

"Well, umm… you see… I was-I was uhh-"

"Troy I'd love to go to the dance with you," Gabriella exclaimed over him excitedly grabbing his hands. Troy's face lit up.

"Really! Umm… great! Well, now that's done I guess its goodnight then?" Troy asked sadly as Gabriella looked down at their intertwined hands and nodded.

"Well, night. We'll walk to school tomorrow?" Troy sighed getting up.

"Yeah. Night," Gabriella sighed in return standing up herself. She watched as Troy climbed down and made his way out of the back fence. Gabriella inhaled the night air and smiled before going inside.

Once inside her room she began jumping around squealing excitedly. She stopped when she heard rushed footsteps coming into her room.

"Gaby, are you okay?" her mother asked concerned.

"Yes! Everything's great! Troy just asked me to the dance on Friday and I finished all of my homework!" Gabriella said hyperly all in one breath.

"Oh. That's great sweetie, now time for bed its 11 already," her mother smiled kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night mommy," Gabriella smiled.

"Night sweetheart," Miss Montez smiled as Gabriella went and got in her bed. As soon as her mom turned out the lights and left the room Gabriella sat up and smiled. Maybe Troy did like her.

Troy walked into his house humming L. O. V. E from The Parent Trap happily. He went to the kitchen where his parents sat drinking coffee.

"So Troy how did it go?" Mrs. Bolton asked her happy son.

"It went great," Troy smiled pouring himself some orange juice.

"How did what go? What went great? Anyone care to fill me in here?" Mr. Bolton asked clearly in a confusing predicament.

"Oh sorry Jack, Troy went to ask Gabriella to the Spring Dance on Friday," Mrs. Bolton smiled sympathetically touching her husband's hand. Mr. Bolton's dumfounded face softened.

"Ohhh," he nodded understandingly, "So, Troy, how'd it go?" he asked oblivious to the fact that the question was already asked. Troy and his mother exchanged concerned looks.

"It went great, she said yes," Troy smiled finishing his orange juice quickly.

"That's my boy, now get to bed," Mr. Bolton smiled drinking some of his coffee. Troy said "goodnight" to his parents before going up to his room. Mrs. Bolton gave her husband a look.

"What?" Mr. Bolton asked. Mrs. Bolton shook her head.

Troy changed into some basketball shorts and a navy blue t-shirt before bouncing into bed. Simultaneously, Troy and Gabriella turned to their sides and looked out at the night sky before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**All right, there goes chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Peace and like I always say CooCoo Bananas!**

**Mikki Z.E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of the fellow readers. I am happy to announce that although nobody reviewed, to very awesome people added me to their story alert! WHOO! So here's the second chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella woke up bright and early the next morning 15 minutes early so that she could make sure that she looked perfect for Troy. She showered and wrapped a towel around herself. She wiped the thick layer of dew off of her mirror and looked at herself. "If only I were enough for Troy," she thought silently to herself. She sighed as she reached for her brush and began to brush her hair out.

She went back into her room and chose her outfit for the day. She grabbed a white ruffled skirt that flowed just above her knees, a chlorine blue tank top, and to finish it off a pair of white and soft blue baby dolls. She went back into her bathroom and turned her curling iron on. She ended up putting a lot of mini curls and leaving her bangs swept to the side. She added a touch of eyeliner and a bit of gloss, and to make her outfit complete she added a set of three silver bangles.

"Gabriella! Its 6:30 sweetheart," Miss Montez called out before coming into Gabriella's room just as Gabriella came out of her bathroom.

"Oh wow sweetie, you look beautiful. Troy will really like it," her mother smiled.

"How'd you know that I-"

"Gabriella, I'm your mother, I know these things," Miss Montez cut off her befuddled daughter before leaving the room to finish getting ready for work. Gabriella smiled and gathered her things for school. She went downstairs and made herself a couple of waffles. Once she finished eating she checked her watch and saw that it was 6:50. She fished out her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered not paying attention to his caller ID.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled, her sweet voice music to Troy's ears.

"Hi Gabriella!" Troy answered excitedly. Gabriella bit her lip.

"So you ready?" Gabriella asked grabbing her keys, ready to head out the door.

"Yep, I'm grabbing my keys now. I'll be there in a bit alright?" Troy said, Gabriella could hear the faint sound of the door opening in the background.

"Ok, bye," Gabriella smiled.

"Bye," Troy huffed sadly before hanging up. He wished that he could talk to Gabriella forever sometimes, if only he knew that Gabriella felt the same.

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. After waiting for about 3 minutes Troy arrived in his black Range Rover. Gabriella raised her eyebrow and smiled as she walked down the pathway to his car.

"What happened to walking?" Gabriella smirked walking on the passenger side to get in the car.

"I heard that it was gonna rain today. Like serious thunderstorms and all that serious weather, so, this is the safest way," Troy smiled proudly at the fact he had done so much research for Gabriella's sake. Gabriella blushed.

"Wow, that was really sweet of you," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh it was nothing," Troy smiled and the next thing he knew Gabriella had kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella then began blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Then all of a sudden Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Gabriella looked up at Troy who was smiling brightly. She returned his smile with one herself. As soon as Troy began driving the dark grey morning sky shot out a loud uproarious thunder and lightning began to flash across the sky

"So, I guess that throws the idea of going shopping today out of the window," Gabriella said aloud to no one in particular. Troy laughed as they arrived at East High. He parked in the student parkway and told Gabriella to wait just a second before climbing over the two rows of seats and into the trunk where he grab a jumbo umbrella. He then climbed out of the trunk into the rain as students ran past him and opened the umbrella, he closed the trunk and ran around to Gabriella's side and opened the door, Gabriella smiled taking his hand slowly jumping out of the truck. Troy shut the door behind her and locked the truck. He stuffed his keys in his pocket and then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. She looked up at Troy and smiled, this went unnoticed by Troy but that was fine with Gabriella. The two then began to sprint into school, still completely oblivious to their feelings for one another.

**Okay so there it is! My second chap, so now I hope all that is reading this story will click that tiny little button and review, otherwise I'll end up deleting it. And I don't want to, so please review!**

**Peace and Coo Coo Bananas!**

**Mikki Z.E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story As I Am! It means a lot! I had a huge HSM2 Premiere party Friday so; decorations and all that stuff were happening and all! That movie was soo awesome and literally if you didn't know the biggest TV show or movie ever to be broadcast! And also, if anyone one could give me the deets or the links to the actual articles from Life and Style magazine about the so-called High School Musical Cast Big Fight, that is much needed! So onto better things….**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella sighed and looked out her classroom window. She then turned her attention to the huge clock, in which stood perched behind Miss Darbus' pedestal. The clock read 2:49. Gabriella then looked down at her notebook and then to her pencil, which was tightly gripped, in her right hand. She had been drawing for the last 20 minutes. A single word centered in the middle of the page, surrounded by flowers and hearts. The word that she had written in her neat and delicate cursive was considered as a name. A single name that consisted of four letters. _Troy._ Gabriella smiled whenever that name, whenever that boy came to mind. Gabriella smiled as she read his name over and over again. She looked up at the back of his and he looked back at her.

I'm tired, Gabriella mouthed to him.

Me too, Troy mouthed back. Gabriella and Troy chuckled before turning back to what they were doing.

Troy chuckled before getting back to his little homeroom activity. He was occupying his time with something you wouldn't expect him to do unless he was told to in Ms. Barrington's English class. He was writing a poem. Troy began writing furiously again when all of a sudden Miss Darbus was called to the principal's office. She gave the students a look before rushing out of the classroom.

A girl immediately jumped out of her seat and looked at Miss Darbus rushing before telling the students that she was out of earshot. As if on cue everyone jumped out of their seats and began socializing. Troy closed his notebook before standing up to go see Gabriella. Gabriella quickly closed her notebook before Troy would be able to see anything.

"Hey, so… what are you up to?" Troy asked trying to start a conversation. He stooped down beside her desk.

"Nothing, talking to you. Nothing important," Gabriella smiled at him jokingly.

"Oh well you know I could always go talk to some other pretty girl, you're not the only pretty one in here you know," Troy smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I know, I also know that you wouldn't do that, especially because Sharpay is one of the few choices you do actually have," Gabriella smiled cockily.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?" Troy smirked standing up. He felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. He smiled, he knew that it had to be her; she was the only one who could make him feel that way. Her soft touch was ever so recognizable, he melted to it... it was his most vulnerable point in life. If only he could tell her what she did to him. Meanwhile, Gabriella took a deep breath, feeling his warm skin against her's was the best feeling in life, she didn't want that feeling to go away, she wanted it to stay there forever. If only she could tell Troy how much he meant to her.

Troy turned around smiling; he could tell that Gabriella knew he had won.

"I guess talking to me is important," Troy smirked as Gabriella stood up and sat on her desk so that he wouldn't need to stoop down.

"Just a smidge," she smiled measuring the size of her eye with her thumb and index finger. Troy laughed at her childishness. Suddenly, a balled up piece of paper hit Gabriella on the forehead.

"Hey," she exclaimed not too loudly, rubbing her forehead in the process of picking the object up. She unfolded it and read the big, bubbly cursive out loud to Troy.

"_Hi Troy! Signed with lots of love Sharpay,"_ she read. The two looked at each other raising their eyebrows at the same time and then back to the note before finally looking up to see Sharpay stomping over to them.

"Give me that!" she spat snatching the note out of Gabriella's hands. She turned to Troy smiling handing him the note delicately. He looked at the note before looking at up at Sharpay perplexed.

"You're supposed to say _hi_ back silly!" she laughed.

"Hi Sharpay?" he said more in the form of a question than a greeting.

"Hi Troy!" she beamed her hair bouncing.

Suddenly, the girl on watch gave everyone a Darbus Alert. And as if rehearsed, everybody slid back into his or her seats as if nothing happened. Miss Darbus looked at them suspiciously before shaking her head and going back to the afternoon announcements. Troy snuck a glance back at Gabriella smiling just as she looked up to him silently laughing.

"Miss Montez is there something that you and Mr. Bolton find funny in the cause to help children realize their skills in acting?" Miss Darbus inquired an embarrassed looking Gabriella.

"Umm-"

_Bring!_ Few saved by the bell she thought as she grabbed her things following everyone out of the door.

"Thanks a lot doofus!" Gabriella exclaimed smiling.

"You are very welcome Miss Montez," Troy smiled as they made their way down the hall.

"So I'll meet you outside and we'll walk to your house, okay?" Troy questioned as Gabriella nodded.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled running up behind Troy.

"Hey," he smiled back casually wrapping his arm around her before opening the umbrella for them. They stepped out into the bad weather, which had been carrying on since yesterday, and began walking. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly before quickly turning their heads blushing.

**Okay so there you guys go! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just a Caution note for all of you guys out there, I only have five reviews and if I don't have 10 by at least tomorrow I'll delete this story. Please, please don't make me do such a horrible thing! I really like writing this story but I won't write something no one will read! So, please review!**

**Anyways, this chapter starts out pretty badly, but it is important towards the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom! I'm home, and Troy's here too!" Gabriella called out.

"Okay!" her mom called out from the dining room.

"Isn't your mom supposed to be at work?" Troy questioned as they made their way upstairs.

"Yeah, but she took off early to do some _homework_," Gabriella smiled looking back at Troy.

"There's no escaping homework is there?" Troy questioned dramatically. Gabriella laughed at Troy's silliness as she entered her room.

She sat her book bag down at her coffee table and turned on her lamp. She pulled up her jeans and then sat down on the floor at the table. Troy sat down beside her and took out his homework not seeing the three sheets of paper fall out onto the floor next to Gabriella.

"So, what part of that English homework did you need help on?" Gabriella asked taking out her worksheet packet.

"Umm, I didn't really get that whole poetry part," Troy explained turning to the particular page.

"Well, okay. You see-" Gabriella began explaining all of the parts needed to understand the poem and Troy spaced out taking in all of her features. She was perfect to him, her hair, her cheek, her everything. She was the most amazing person that Troy had the pleasures of meeting. Good thing he already knew how to complete the worksheet, he'd used it as an excuse to be with her…alone. He snapped back to reality just in time to hear her ending her lecture.

"Get it now?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, it makes sense now," Troy smiled getting lost in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"That's good. Now we can work on it," Gabriella smiled before grabbing her pencil. She and Troy began working away at the worksheets separately. Gabriella kept sneaking glances at Troy taking in his scent. He smelled soo good! She loved his cologne and his natural scent mixed together… his scent was like the best smell ever. Even when he was sweaty she loved being around him and in his arms.

"Okay I'm done," he said setting down his pencil. Gabriella looked back at her worksheet and finished her last question.

"Me too," she smiled.

"You know, those 30 questions were so much easier once you explained them to me," Troy smiled, noticing Gabriella blush.

"Yeah, so did you find out what the theme for the dance is going to be?" Gabriella asked trying her hardest to stop from blushing.

"Oh yeah! Its… drum roll please," Gabriella laughed before drumming playfully on her lap, "Simply Formal: A Black Tie Event!" Troy exclaimed framing an imaginary banner in the air. Gabriella gasped excitedly.

"Really? That is going to be so awesome!" Gabriella shouted throwing her hands up in the air. Troy laughed before looking at his watch. He looked back up at Gabriella who was ranting on about how she was going to go shopping tomorrow to scope out the perfect dress. He laughed again.

"Gabriella!" he shouted snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked innocently. Troy laughed again shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go, its getting kind of late," he smiled sadly, he really didn't want to go.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella sighed.

She stood up and took him downstairs to the door. He stuffed his other papers in his book bag as he stepped out into the early evening air before turning around to Gabriella.

"Night," he smiled.

"Night," she said softly, _really _wishing that Troy didn't have to go. She watched as he turned and walked down the path and onto the sidewalk. She sighed and closed the door before heading upstairs. She began putting away all of her homework when she came across three papers with words crossed scribbled out and replaced. It was a poem she noticed and it was.. Troy's? One stanza stood out to her and she read over it smiling brightly.

_When we're together, my pulse races_

_And I love to visit our favorite places_

_Higher and higher, we soar as one_

_Nothing on earth will stop our fun_….

It wasn't Shakespeare or anything but very, very sweet. Of course she thought it was about him and her but then she let her eyes travel up to the title, and her heart turned cold.

_Ariel by Troy Bolton_

Gabriella felt tears begin to prick her eyes, her mind swarming with questions but one in particular: Who was Ariel?

**That's it! The end of this chapter! Now please review… remember 10 or delete.**

**Peace and Coo Coo Bananas!**

**Mikki Z.E **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all hate me for not updating, because that means you like my story, and I hope you all like my story. Also, I've been grounded lately so there. And this story is goin to have 2 more chapters I think there more though, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that poem from last chapter it was from the 3****rd**** HSM series book Poetry In Motion.**

**Now…**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella sighed as she slowly dragged herself out of bed, she was in no mood to walk or drive to school with Troy today. She decided that she would get dressed quickly and leave for school early enough to avoid walking with Troy all together. Then, when he got to homeroom she'd give him his notebook and say that she wasn't feeling up to go to the dance. It all seemed like a good plan to her except for one thing, did she really want to miss the dance for one little reason? I mean he did ask her, for all Gabriella knew Ariel could be an aunt or something!

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned aloud as she finished getting dressed and ready for school. Her outfit was nothing special today, a pink hoodie over a gray tank top, some jeans, and white flip-flops. Nothing special at all, but after reading that poem last night that's exactly how she felt.

When did her life begin spiraling out f control? She liked it when she had it all planned out but when she met Troy she kind of let it go. Let her guard down, something that she never usually did around boys. Ugh, what a mistake that was! She was actually letting herself fall in love with him! She felt so stupid for believing she may have actually had a chance when all along he was just using her. No, she wouldn't believe that Troy would do something so low. After all those things he had done for her, he couldn't have done any of it unwillingly; he was always so gentle and polite towards her! Did Ariel even exist? For all Gabriella knew Ariel could be his stuffed basketball or a puppy or something! Ugh! Gosh did Gabriella hate math, it was so different from math and science, there you could always find an answer, here you just had to wait and find out, and frankly Gabriella didn't know if she wanted to.

Troy tossed himself out of bed, he didn't get any sleep last night, he had figured out that something was wrong but he didn't know what! He was known to think about things and get carried away and that's exactly what he did last night. He had tried so hard to find out what, but he really couldn't. Maybe it would come to him walking with Gabriella to school, she was always able to relax him. He would drive her but his dad's Range Rover was in the shop **(just imagine that the Range Rover is Coach Bolton's people) **so they would have to walk. He was really starting to get annoyed about whatever was missing, and he was _really _tired, so he threw on a random hoodie, some jeans, and sneakers. Very different for a normal day at school for him but he could really care less. Gabriella wouldn't, she liked him the way he was, and he liked that. He grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs, not caring about his bed head.

"Sweetie, are you going to eat breakfast?" he heard his mom call from the kitchen.

"No," he shouted back opening the door and walking out. He began to walk towards Gabriella's home. It came into view and he smiled, he walked up the door and knocked before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Oddly enough, Ms Montez opened up the door. Oh yeah! Her mom was staying her for a few days.

"Hey Ms Montez, is Gabriella ready?" Troy asked politely smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy, she's already left," Ms Montez smiled sympathetically as a perplexed look came across Troy's face.

"Oh ok, have a good day Ms Montez," Troy smiled weakly before turning around going down the steps before back onto the sidewalk. Why did Gabriella leave without him? Was she avoiding him? Had he done something? Said something? Was Gabriella mad at him for some reason?

All of those questions caused him to remember that he was missing something.

"Augh!" Troy yelled aloud-causing kids around him to stare. But Troy didn't care today, something was wrong and that's what he cared about. Did what he was missing have an effect on Gabriella? Did Gabriella get hurt? What was wrong?

Gabriella turned another page in her book as she sat in homeroom with all of the other students. She had gotten there really early in order to avoid Troy… and speak of the devil, Troy had just walked into the classroom. Troy gave her a small wave which she chose to ignore. She didn't want to face him right now, she'd rather have to listen to Miss Darbus than look at that traitor.

Troy had entered the classroom and saw Gabriella. He smiled at her and waved shortly. Suddenly, a wave of fear came over him, Gabriella looked dead at him and flat out ignored him! Now he was sure what he had done effected her. He hadn't said anything, had he done anything? Nope. Wait, had he wrote something? His notebook didn't have any papers sticking anymore. Had she found the poem about her and didn't like him back?

**There you are, I'm done for now. Until next time after you review.**

**Peace and CooCoo Bananas**

**Mikki Z.E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, what's up my peoples??? I know I'm random today, but I'm **_**extremely **_**tired. It's a long chapter so if there are any mistakes, please feel free to notify me! And I've also decided that this will be the last chapter. There may be a sequel taking place after HSM2 put that's all up to how many reviews I get and you all so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the poems except for the title and the fourth stanza in Betrayal.**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as the bell rang Troy rushed out and leaned against the wall next to the door. Gabriella rushed out of the room in the opposite direction, knowing Troy was waiting for her. Troy rushed behind her worriedly.

"Gabriella what's wrong? Did I do something?" Troy rushed trying his best to keep up with her.

"Just not in the mood today Troy," Gabriella replied hugging her books tighter. Troy sighed trying his best not to draw any attention to them.

"Gabriella I'm not stupid. Just- just tell me what's wrong okay?" Troy pleaded desperately. Gabriella whipped herself around causing Troy to step back a bit.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? Okay, fine here," she whispered handing him the purple notebook he left with her the day before, "I don't like the fact that you used me and that I fell for it," Gabriella explained before rushing off.

Troy stood there completely lost and perplexed at the previous showdown. He used her? When, and why didn't anyone let him in on it?

The bell rang and everyone rushed off to his or her classes. Troy groaned before heading in the direction of the math classroom. What had he done?

Gabriella sat in chemistry, finding it hard to concentrate. It wasn't like she actually needed to pay attention, but still. I mean it wasn't healthy for her to be thinking about Troy all the time was it. Especially when he asked her to the dance, leading her on like that. It just wasn't nice. Stupid Ariel.

Gosh! She didn't even know who Ariel was and she was still flipping out about it. She should have let Troy explain first. No, he deserves to be left in the dark for using her! Was he even using her?

Geez this was confusing. Gabriella took out a sheet of paper and began writing. Just writing, anything! She let all of her hurt pour out into this tiny little amateur poem. She made some final adjustments and then the bell rang.

"No homework tonight, I just want you all to study!" Mrs. Edwards smiled as students began rushing out f the classroom. Gabriella walked out into the hall and looked down the main hallway to see if Troy was at his locker. Nope! The coast was clear.

Gabriella walked up to it and slipped in the poem. She swallowed. There was no undoing it now. She looked at the locker one last time before walking away in the opposite direction.

The dismissing bell finally sounded and Troy rushed to his locker so he would see if Gabriella would allow him to walk her home. That way, he'd be able to see what he had done wrong.

He spun the dial and wrenched his locker open and a note fell down to the locker floor. Troy picked it up and unfolded it to see Gabriella's neat and carefully written Cursive. It was a poem. Troy's eyes shot up to the title. _Betrayal. _Troy swallowed hard as he began to read the poem.

"_I see you there in front of me-_

_Your face, your hands, your eyes._

_I hear you talk, I hear you tell_

_Your hopes, your dreams, your lies._

_I walked with you, a sunlit trail, _

_Together hand in hand._

_Then twilight came, and you were gone,_

_And now alone I stand._

_The woods are cold, the trees are black,_

_The dark is closing in._

_And you have gone away from me,_

_Your faultless light has dimmed._

_Betrayal is a funny thing you see,_

_It doesn't come form those you despise,_

_It comes from the ones you love the most,_

_And it makes me want to cry._

_Betrayal is an empty space,_

_Raw night, cold room, alone._

_And no one can redeem your face,_

_Sweet knight, safe light, you're gone"_

Troy finished reading the poem and swallowed. He re-read the fourth stanza. Yep, there it was in black and white. _Love. _Gabriella loved him and he screwed it up without doing much of anything he thought. He had to find her. He grabbed his bag and shut his locker and startled to see who was hiding behind the door.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay crooned flashing him a flirty smile, "I heard you and Gabriella had a little spat and I have come to a realization," she began over- excitedly.

Gabriella sped through the halls in search of a certain bushy- haired jock.

"Chad, quick question. Does Troy know anybody by the name of Ariel?" Gabriella asked quietly. She joined the boys on their walk down the hall, hardly notifying the stares she was receiving from everyone.

"Yeah, his skateboard," Chad answered her laughing with the guys. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes bulging at not just the news she had just received, but from the sight she was seeing.

"Troy named his skateboard A-A-Ariel?" Gabriella stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was something stupid that all of us did in the sixth grade," Chad laughed. Boy, did Gabriella feel dumb! It all made since now….

_When I'm down or lonely,_

_I roll with you and smile._

_You take me to the limit._

_You lift me Ariel-style!_

"Omigosh," she whispered, feeling supremely stupid.

"Here Chad! I made a huge mistake," Gabriella exclaimed shoving her books into his hands. And before Chad could say anything else Gabriella was running down the hall towards Troy and Sharpay.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled causing Troy's head to snap up. She slid to a stop ungracefully falling into his arms.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for not explaining things. It's just that I automatically assumed Ariel was a girl, not your… your umm skateboard," Gabriella rambled blushing furiously. Troy smiled, she was back in his arms again.

"Wait, so you assumed I spent all of my idle time skipping practices and risking my neck climbing up to your balcony while crushing on some other girl?" Troy asked. Gabriella stood herself up, nodding.

"Well then, let me set the record straight." Troy dug into his hoodie pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"How will this set anything straight?" Sharpay blurted out jealously. Troy and Gabriella ignored her for once, back in their own little world.

_For Gabriella_

_By Troy Bolton_

_You lift your voice, and I lift mine,_

_Two bright ribbons intertwine._

_I hear the pulse, I feel the beat,_

_We sing as one, we are complete._

_Duets are not for one, but two,_

_And no one else for me but you._

Tears welled up in her eyes, but this time, with a good reason.

"Troy, thank you. It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute here! Does this mean you two are officially back to your insane flirting? I mean what about me? What about what I want? Doesn't anybody care?" Sharpay screamed. Troy and Gabriella looked up to the distraught Drama Queen.

"Zeke's free," Troy suggested receiving a hard glare from Sharpay. Gabriella stifled a laugh.

"Augh!" Sharpay screamed before storming away from the two of them.

Gabriella and Troy looked into each other's eyes before leaning in.

"Yo lover boy, hoops!" Chad called coming down the hall.

"Till' next time my sweet, sweet Gabriella," Troy tickling her under the chin. Gabriella giggled before kissing is cheek softly.

"Hasta luego Wildcat," she smiled back biting her lip.

And on that note Troy laughed before waling away with his buddies allowing Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha to trample her down with excitement.

**And there it is! The final chapter, I can't believe it! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed because without ya'll I would have quit!**

**On another note, make sure you check out my Not The Greatest Time Of Year sequel and Waiting For You Patiently. I never get a lot of reviews.**

**As for a sequel to this, it's all up to you, but it will be awhile before I upload it sooo!**

**Peace and Coo Coo Bananas**

**Mikki Z.E outties! **


End file.
